MEMS sensors (e.g. accelerometers, gyros, compasses, pressure sensors, oscillators, etc.) require temperature compensation to reduce output signal changes that result from temperature variations. Conventional methods of temperature compensation are accomplished during production by measuring the output signal of each sensor at known temperatures, determining the temperature dependence of the output signals, and removing the effect of temperature variations by appropriate on chip or off line signal processing. In either case, the temperature dependence data is stored in a non-volatile memory inside the MEMS sensor.
The drawbacks of these conventional methods include the inefficient and time consuming process of establishing the response of the output signal to temperature variations by applying a known temperature to the MEMS sensor and measuring the resultant output signals. For high volume production, external heating of the MEMS sensor die is prohibitive due to lengthy heating time and complex test setup.
Therefore, there is a strong need for a cost-effective solution that overcomes the above issues by enabling fast and real-time temperature compensation that is achieved through an integrated heater. The present invention addresses such a need.